


"Are you jealous?"

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon and Ripley are in Diamond City. Deacon is trying to gather intel for who knows what. Ripley is feeling a little jealous of the person he's talking with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are you jealous?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was several prompts all smushed together. Enjoy!

Ripley looked on from a distance with keen eyes as Deacon leaned his shoulder against a wall. He was chatting up some random Diamond City resident; Ripley couldn’t honestly say what for. Knowing him, however, it could be anything. Of course he was flirting, as he usually did in these types of situations, insisting that it’s a “fast and easy way to get intel”. Ripley scoffed at the thought, though she knew he was right; she uses the same tactic frequently. Still, something about the way he smiled and leaned in as the resident spoke to him made her crinkle her nose. She would never openly admit to being jealous, but she could feel its sting in her chest. A larger part of her knew it was silly of her to feel this way, but she never could seem to shake it.

Her face must’ve shown her discomfort because Deacon abruptly ended his conversation with the resident and made his way towards her. Her suspicion was confirmed when he reached her and gave her a questioning look over his sunglasses. 

She ignored the look. “Done so soon?”

He smirked; he knew exactly what she was feeling. Sometimes she was so easy to read. “Are you jealous?”

“N-No, of course not,” she replied hastily, already feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks.

He hummed sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest. “You do know who you’re _trying_ to lie to, right?”

“Oh, hush,” she snapped and immediately felt embarrassed that she couldn’t think of anything better to say. 

“Come over here and make me,” he challenged with a huge grin. 

Ripley just stared him down. He knows just how to push all of her buttons, and it drives her insane. She continued to stare for several seconds, but his smile never left his face. Either her angry glare wasn’t coming off menacing enough or he just plain didn’t care. It was probably both, honestly. Despite this, she stood her ground, not taking her eyes off of him. She hoped he’d eventually just drop the subject – and his smile – so they could continue with their day. She really should know better by now. 

“Are you giving me “bedroom eyes”, boss?” he asked, his grin somehow becoming wider. 

Ripley narrowed her eyes in an attempt to look even more pissed off. Of course, it didn’t work. 

“Ooh, you keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it to a bed,” he teased. 

Her face was burning hot now, and he knew it. She struggled for a moment trying to find something witty to say back to him, but only managed to stammer “uh” and “um” a few times. 

Deacon absolutely loved getting her all flustered like this. He practically lived for her stammered words and rosy cheeks. The only word that came to mind as he looked at her now was “adorable”. Okay, maybe “easy target” and “hilarious” were also there, but “adorable” was definitely, mostly at the forefront. He decided he ought to let her know that. 

“God, you’re so adorable,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Ripley turned her head away from him and placed her hands defensively on his chest. She knew that if she looked at him, all of her – mostly pretend at this point – anger would disappear. 

Clearly, Deacon didn’t care; he just pulled her closer and peppered her cheek and jaw with kisses. Normally, PDA wasn’t his thing – it was too dangerous – but this was too good to pass up. 

Ripley groaned and finally faced him, a smile breaking out on her face instantly. Damn him and his wily ways. 

“There you are,” he grinned and pecked her on the nose. 

She just smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Yep, he was going to be the death of her. 


End file.
